Around and Around We Go
by Nightingale2004
Summary: The Harvest was not complete and one incredibly important detail was left out. Kayla knew exactly what she had to do, she just wishes it was not so hard. does not follow plot at all Fem!Kol
1. The Wake up call

Kayla Knew that something was going wrong. The witches were extra panicky and there ancestors were not far from them. What could have been so important, that nearly every witch in New Orleans was giving off nervous vibes?

The Mikaelson family was at loss. Klaus thinks that they were plotting against them and something went wrong, Elijah thought that the witches were thinking about attacking Hope, Freya looked confused and puzzled, Rebekah thinks that the witches were just preparing for the war with there family, but Kayla, Kayla knew exactly what was happening.-

Kayla whistled when she opened the door to the French quarter living room, she quickly frowned and reached out her hearing to see who was in the house. Nobody. Not a single soul, living or undead, was in hearing range.

Kayla narrowed her dark brown eyes, and let out a low growl. This was bad. This was very, very bad.

She first circled her way around the right side of the house, the side that housed Elijah's room, Klaus's room, Hope's room, the offices, a kitchenette, Klaus's painting room, and the library. When she found no trace of anything, she let out a long sigh and made her way to the left side of the house. The side that contained her room, Rebekah's room, a entertainment room, a few extra rooms and also a kitchenette.

After checking in all the other rooms besides her own, she found nothing out of place. Making her way towards her room, swiftly thinking about all the different ways she can torture somebody if they stepped a foot into her space.(besides Hope, That kid was to adorable.)

What she found when she opened her oak door, was nothing out of place, except a medium sized white box siting on the edge of the bed.

When Davina woke up she felt groggy, and her head hurt.

What she saw when she opened her eyes, made her feel like it was a good decision to keep siting on the ground.

" Wha- what am I doing here," Davina questioned toward the three witches in her general vacancy.

Celeste, Sophie, and Agnes were in front of Davina and were placing something in a big round bowl.

Davina looked around and noticed Klaus Mikaelson hanging from his wrist, with silver cuffs and what looks like wolfsbane drenched on them. After analyzing the rest of the room, she saw the rest of the Mikaelson clan here. With Rebekah to her right, Elijah to her left, Freya straight ahead of her, and Hope standing between Elijah and Klaus, like she was in a trance.

A sudden grunt was heard and all eyes went on the waking Mikaelson family. Elijah was the first to wake up, the Rebecca, after her Freya, and finally Klaus.

" I am going to kill you, slowly and painfully, long and torturously, and when I am done, I am going to string your head on my wall and make you a example of those who cross me," Klaus said calmly, with a dangerous edge to his voice and a sudden spark of evil in his eyes.

" Were not scared of your pathetic threats, abomination," Agnes replied back, seemingly bored with his voice.

Davina scrunched up her nose and asked again, but with more confidence,

" What am I doing here."

Sophie pursed her lips and her eyes went to the ground. Finally, after moments of silence she spoke,

" There was one missing ingredient to the harvest, the part which is missing is a powerful witch turned vampire. We found one, know we just have to use her loved ones as leverage."

Davina could feel her eyes widening in horror and dread, in the corner of her eyes she can see Rebekah and Elijah's do the same.

Because there is only one person who was a witch turned vampire in New Orleans with a close relation with the Mikaelson clan.

Kayla.

Kayla opened the white box slowly and carefully like it was going to blow up. What she saw when she peered down into the box was a white dress with black arm cuffs and a note. When she read the note, she felt her blood run cold.

 _Kayla Mikaelson,_

 _Once upon a time you were a very powerful witch. Now you are a original vampire. The missing part in our sacrifice to please our ancestors was a powerful witch turned vampire. You exceed all criteria for this part. You will come to the burly ground and will participate in the Harvest. If you fail to comply with these orders maybe one of your loved once will lose a heart._

 _sincerely, The New Orleans Coven_

Kayla let her eyes close and reopened them a second later. She draped the white dress over her mirror and put the cuffs on the center of the bed.

Kayla sat on her bed and leaned back and could feel the tears making there way down her face. After a few moments of crying she got up and go to work.

Because if she only has about a hour or two to make a plan, then she better get right to it.

If some looked closely, they could see a faint smirk and determination mixed in her eyes, and a small smile making its way up to her face, the whole time she was getting ready **.**

 **Thank you for reading the first out of three to four chapters for this story. I have been thinking about doing this story just not gotten to it. Hope you liked it. Please review, they all mean a lot to me.**


	2. Are you ready, for the call of blood?

**Alright, here is another chapter! I hope to finish this story relatively** **fast** **but also,** **have a good ending. For those of you who wanted to know the face claim is Crystal Reed. I just pictured Kayla like that. The originals do not belong to me in any way shape or form. Thank** **you all so much for your reviews. They make my day so much better and fill my soul with joy. Seeing as I am only in Seventh grade being told that my stories are great really makes me tear up.**

Will you call me to tell me you're alright?  
'Cause I worry about you the whole night  
Don't repeat my mistakes, I won't sleep 'til you're safe inside  
If you're home I just hope that you're sober  
Is it time to let go now you're older?  
Don't leave me this way, I won't sleep 'til you're safe inside

Safe inside, by James Arthur

The World was cruel. The world was cruel and harsh and a never-ending circle of disappointment. Because how, how can the women that Davina was starting to love be used in a sacrifice that she herself was in nine years ago.

" Don't do this, please do not do this," Davina sobbed out from the words that the witch just uttered.

" To late, we already sent are message to her. And if she knows what's good for her and her loved ones, she'll come," Celeste said unsympathetically.

Klaus and Elijah were in a state of shock, Davina supposed, And Rebecka was already wailing. Freya looked like she was broken, and Hope looked confused.

" What are you talking about," Hope questioned with a tilt of her head. Her confused gaze bouncing to her father to her aunts and uncle.

" Hope," Freya started gently to the eight-year-old, " Around a little more than a thousand years ago, your aunt Kayla was a witch, but when she turned into a vampire, she lost connection to her powers. Immortality or powers, nature or blood."

Hope's eyes turned from confused to horrified in a matter of seconds.

" You're going to kill my aunt," Hope said quietly, like if she spoke any louder than it would come true.

"That's the plan, child," Agnes replied with certainty and she spoke slowly as if talking to an infant.

Klaus's jaw clenched, and a growl came from him, when they looked over they can see his eyes turned amber.

" You will NOT hurt my sister, my blood," He said with a savage snarl and determination in his eyes.

" And who is going to stop us," Sophie asked, running her gaze down his body before meeting his eyes, " You?"

All three witches laughed at this, like it was the most ridicules thing in the world.

Instead of Klaus responding, it was Elijah.

" What are you going to do after you complete this harvest, Miss Deveraux," He questioned," Surely you know we will not let you live."

" What matters most is pleasing the ancestors, you know this better than most, don't you, Miss Claire," Celeste shifted her gaze from her old lover to Davina.

" I know better now," Davina replied with bitterness coating her voice, remembering all the times the dead have screwed her over.

Celeste opened her mouth to respond, but just then a warlock walked into the room with a grin and said four words that made Davina and all the occupants in the room's blood run cold.

"The Harvest has commenced."

The three witches looked at each other then said at the same time

" Excellent."

_Page _Break_

Kayla Mikaelson took a deep breath and walked up to the gates of the dead witches ground. She shut her eyes for a moment, just to open them back up again a second later. Then rung the gates three times.

She waited a few seconds and sure enough a few seconds later a team of old and clearly experienced witches and warlocks came forward.

" For a second, we thought you weren't going to show," a young warlock probably around twenty-five said, looking her up and down from her white dress to her face.

" Well darling, where would the fun of that be," Kayla responded amusingly.

The other witches and warlocks bristled because it sounded like she was making fun of the Harvest customs.

" Just don't put up any trouble and we will not be forced to take you down," A stern elderly witch said.

The group of witches and warlocks surrounded her from all sides, making sure nobody can interfere or break out.

When they got to the stone path way leading to the sacrifice with the other girls intended to die, the warlock from earlier said

" Ready?"

Kayla looked at him for any signs of distrust, but all she saw was sadness and understanding.

She responded back in a whisper, knowing this will be the last minutes until she is walked to her death.

" Ready"


	3. The dead and the alive

**This chapter might need editing because I am on my phone on the app doing this. Thank you all for your support. This story is going to be short but I might add on to it later on. Please leave a review! The originals do not belong to me.**

 _Oh, and it's breaking over me_

 _

A thousand miles out to the sea bed

Found the place to rest my head

_

 _(Never let me go, never let me go_

 _Never let me go, never let me go)_

 _And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_

 _And all this devotion was rushing over me_

 _And the questions I have for a sinner like me_

 _But the arms of the ocean deliver me_

 _Never let me go, Florence the. Machine_

Elijah can feel the fear and horror tear through him with the young warlocks words. Sure him and Kayla did not see eye to eye with most things and it was rare for them to agree, but she was his sister. And he couldn't help but feel helpless when he realized that Kayla is supposed to die.

Elijah had many questions, hopes and pleades, but one stood out from the rest.

" Originals can't be killed," Elijah pointed out," how are you going to kill her if she is practically indestructible?"

Agnes had a wicked smirk on her face when she answered him,

" The dagger that we are going to use is covered in the ash of the White Oak tree, we found the ash in a small town named Mystic Falls. When we slice her neck open, the ash will make its way into her bloodstream, making its way to her heart. She will be dead in a matter of minutes."

Elijah met Klaus's eye from across the yard. When he was still in Klaus's inner circle hundreds of years ago he could communicate with his brother with their eyes. Apparently that has not changed in the century's of conflict and pain that has happened.

When he looked into his younger half brothers eyes he saw something that he never saw before in his brothers eyes. Defeat.

Just as he was going to question his brother in the silence, the first Harvest girl came down the rocky path led by what Elijah assumed her mother.

The young girl looked no older than fourteen and had a unsure, but confident look to her.

The girl was placed in the beginning of a line starting at one of the older looking tomb stones, just as the second sacrifice was led into her place. This went on until there were three more girl, all a little bit older than the first, were in place.

Elijah can feel his dead pulse quicken, feel his undead heart squeeze into terror for who must come next. He can't help but question who is going to lead Kayla down the path. And after a few minutes, he didn't have to.

Klaus can feel his breath quicken, can feel his eyes start to burn into what he identified as tears.

He can feel Hope press against his side and he wished that she did not have to see what is going to transpire.

When he gathered the strength to look up into the path way that five innocent young girl were led from, he felt the breath whoosh out of his body. Because there standing there walking to the last alter was Kayla, looking more beautiful then he had ever seen her.

She was dressed in a knee length white dress with a red and black ribbon tied around her stomach. With her dark brown hair in a simple ponytail, that made her curls cascade down her back.

But what Klaus found was most beautiful was her face. With her usual smirk in place and eyes dancing with mischief, he couldn't help but look at her in awe. She was willingly walking to her death, and yet she still has the same look about her that she usual does. The one were she knows she's better than these people and knows that she will always be bette than them.

What Klaus found interesting though was that unlike the girls before her she was led by no one. Klaus couldn't help but think,

 _She is still rebellious, even when walking in to a death sentence._

Klaus was snapped out of his thought when he heard another witch, who was clearly shaking, asking the first Harvest girl,

" do you believe in the Harvest."

Kayla can feel the blood roaring in her ears, can feel the familiar numbing feeling in her toes when ever she is nervous and anxious.

The witch doing the sacrifice, asked the first girl Adeline, if she remembered correctly, if she believed in the harvest.

The girl, who Kayla can see tears clearly in her eyes, replied with yes.

That was Adeline's last word before the shaking witch slit her throat.

Kayla can feel everybody watching taking in a sharp breath, watching the body of the fallen witch with clear remorse and a solem silence filled the air.

Kayla looked at the witch that just slit the girls throat and could see a tear making away down her face. With her inhanced hearing she could her the girl whisper to herself,

" forgive me, sisters, for my sins."

Kayla closed her eyes in remorse, then snapped her eyes back open when the now crying witch asked the second girl if she to, believed in the Harvest.

The answer was the same.

Down the line the sacrifice went,until all but her was dead. When the girl reached her and put a new knife to her neck, one Kayla can feel the White Oak ash burn her skin from, the witch that was now sobbing, asked her like all the other now fallen girls,

" do you believe in the Harvest?"

Before Kayla answered the question that would lead to her death, she let her gaze travel to her brother Klaus,

"Don't let her life be like ours." She whispered begging and pleading.

Klaus nodded once with tears burning in his eyes, when he responded his voice was hoarse," I give you my word."

When Kayla looked towards the now hysterical Rebecka,and the tear stained face of Freya, she smiled and said,

" it's alright."

She felt a tear run down her cheek at her own words.

Finally she looked towards Elijah, the brother who was like her father in more ways then one, the one who raises her and she looked towards her niece, who she hoped had a brighter life than they had.

Kayla sniffed her nose in a failed attempt to keep her tears at bay and spoke her last words to her family of a thousand years, she spoke a truth that she had not uttered since she was human,

" I love you."

Even though it was said in a whisper, She knew that Elijah and Hope caught the words, she knew that her whole family did.

Kayla took a deep breath and turned to the witch that will be delivering her execution.

She made sure that nobody caught her smallest of nods to Freya.

When she brought her gaze back into the shaking and sobbing witch, she consoled her by saying,

"It's okay." She nodded with tears in her eyes.

" I believe."

As the trembling witch brought the knife back up to her neck, Kayla let out the smallest of smiles cross her face.

As the witch did what was supposed to happen a thousand years ago.

But what none of the witches remembered was that what was more destructive then a raging Original, was a whole family of grieving Originals.

And nobody saw the faintest of breathes coming from the supposed dead Original. And as Freya let out a inaudible breathe of relief, when she realize there plan worked.


	4. Memories of the Lost

**Loving and fighting**

 **Accusing, uniting**

 **I can't imagine a world with you gone**

 **The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of**

 **I'd be so lost if you left me alone**

Klaus has kept his promise. Immediately following the sacrifice of his sister, Klaus killed the entire coven with Elijah and Freya.

Klaus couldn't remember the last time he felt so helpless, so weak. How could he, the originals hybrid, most powerful creature in the world(besides his daughter) be bested by witches?

As Klaus sat at the counter of the now silent bar,thinking of all his memories with his sister, thinking of all the times he failed her. Sure she was annoying and psycho, but he was well aware so was he.

And as Klaus glanced around the bar, he looked at all the dead bodies surrounding him and drank a sip of his bourbon. He raised his glass in the air for a tribute to the sister he grew up with, the sister that he never really knew.And as a lone tear left his eye, for the first time in a thousand plus years he felt remorse, for not loving his little sister enough.

 **You locked yourself in the bathroom**

 **Lying on the floor when I break through**

 **I pull you in to feel your heartbeat**

 **Can you hear me screaming "please don't leave me"**

A dark figure sat on a couch just looking at the roaring flames that raged just feet away from him.

It was clear he was lost in thought from the way his usually carefully concealed mask fell away, leaving him looking slightly vurnable.

He never in all his years thought that Kayla would die. He assumed they were safe. They were originals for God's sake, they were supposed to be invincible. He thought he was done losing a sibling.

He thought back when they were children. Just innocent little things not knowing the dangers of the world. He remembers the husky voice,oh so different from her older sisters, asking him to play with her. He remembers telling her that he would play with her later, only to get distracted by Niklaus or Tatia. A few years went by, and he remembers a young teenager, so angry and tired at the world. He remembers the desperation and agony on her face as she pleaded, no demanded, that Ester bring her little brother back. Bring the only one who cared for her back. And finally, he remembers the darkness and crazy look in his sister's eyes, and yet he finds himself questioning, if he looked deeper, would he find the same hopeless look, the same look, he realized, she graced him with from childhood.

Elijah Mikaelson remembers. He remembers feeling disappointed at Kayla for her lack of control. He remembers felling upset at her annoying little comments and care-free attitude. And he remembers a small hidden part of him felt happiness whenever his sister got daggered.

And as he thought of all these memories.He remembered Kayla was the one to laugh in the face of danger. Kayla was the one to fight darkness with her own. And he can remembers a small child with long dark brown hair and dark eyes, so similar to his own, dancing in the rain that fell from the sky, so long ago.

 **Hold on, I still want you**

 **Come back, I still need you**

 **Let me take your hand, I'll make it right**

 **I swear to love you all my life**

 **Hold on, I still need you**

A few doors away from Elijah, was a girl yearning for her sister.

Rebekah Mikaelson sobbed on her mattress as she remembered Kayla's last words to her.

How could her sister love her after everything Rebekah had done to her?

Rebekah used to call her sister a monster. She once believed that Kayla was a emotionless bloodthirsty monster.

Rebekah can recall once where Klaus killed a boy she thought she was in love with, and she stormed off into her room with a mess of tears on her face. She can recall later that night when Kayla visited her chambers and Rebekah remembers throwing things at her,accusing her of not knowing what it was like to be in love. Kayla stayed silent and after Rebekah was done, she strode over to were Rebekah was on her bed, and Kayla pulled her into her arms without saying a word.

Rebekah wailed and sobbed with renewed force as she realized that the safety in her sisters arms was no longer available.

 **A long endless highway, you're silent beside me**

 **Drivin' a nightmare I can't escape from Helplessly praying, the light isn't fadin'**

 **Hiding in the shock and the chill in my bones**

Far away in the city,Freya Mikaelson could feel the stress in her shoulders and the aching in her body take hold.

She could feel the air gust across her tear shrieked face, and she suddenly rememberd what brought about all the symptoms.

Freya thought about Kayla. She thought of how little she knew of her. She thought of how many of the rumors she knew about Kayla might be true.

Freya realized this night that Kayla was not the bloodthirsty monster she thought she was.

Freya felt another tear go down from her eyes as she remembered the look in her sisters eyes. The helplessness and the acceptance.

Kayla already knew she was going to die and Freya through all her years of living has never seen somebody look at death that way.

Kayla Mikaelson died so her family could live.

And Freya realized the Kayla and her maybe not so different after all.

 **They took you away on a table**

 **I pace back and forth as you lay still**

 **I pull you in to feel your heartbeat**

 **Can you hear me screaming, "please don't leave me"**

Davina Claire was in a state of hysterics. Watching the love of her life die in a sacrifice that she herself was in many years ago was taking its toll.

Marcel Gerald felt her tremble in his arms. Felt each and every sobb that escaped her mouth, could feel the tremors in her body.

Marcel thought back to the time where he personally knew Kayla. She traumatized him back then, making him watch a real show about Hamlet and making him watch as the actors slowly died, no relief to death anywhere in site.

Marcel refuses to ecknowledge that he was still terrified of what Kayla could do. Even to this day.

And as he held tighter to the crying witch in his arms, a tear found its way out of his own eyes, when he recalled he technically lost a aunt.

 **Hold on, I still want you**

 **Come back, I still need you**

 **Let me take your hand, I'll make it right**

 **I swear to love you all my life**

 **Hold on, I still need you**

Hope didn't exactly understand what happened.

She rememberd that her auntie smiled at her, the same smile that Kayla always gave her after she did a spell correctly.

And the suddenly she saw her aunt fall to the ground. And when she listened hard enough, she couldn't hear any signs of breathing.

She could imagine what happened. Why her family was so sad now.

She let out a whimper and tears started to make a way out of her eyes.

It was about twenty minutes later when she was still sobbing into her pillow, did she feel another presents in her room.

" _Now why are you crying darling, were all right."_

 **I don't wanna let go**

 **I** **know I'm not that strong**

 **I just wanna hear you**

 **Saying baby, let's go home**

 **Let's go home**

 **Yeah, I just wanna take you home**

Buried deep underground in the coffin that she was usually carried around in. A desiccated female layer in silence. But a few minutes later,

Dark brown eyes snapped open.

 **Hold on, I still want you**

 **Come back, I still need you**

 _We stick together as one._

 _Always and forever._

 **Authors note-**

Thank you all for reviewing. Your all so amazing. The song is Hold on by Chord Overstreet. If you have any suggestions about this story or any of my other ones, feel free to tell me please. Sorry for taking so long with the update. I had testing through out the weeks and could not make time to get one in. Hopefully more will be coming soon.


	5. Secrets we bury so deep

_8 years later_

The Mikaelson compound was silent. The usually loud voices of her family was all but present. The creaking of the floorboards beneath her feet was the only sound in the dark living room.

Eight years ago one of her aunts sacrificed her life for the family. Kayla Mikaelson was never brought up in the grieving household, and all though Hope was young when it took place, she remembered that the vibrant atmosphere was never quite the same.

Hope could tell that her family tries for her. The now fifteen year old could know see the strain behind there smiles, the despair in the eyes when the remember her. She could also see Aunt Davina's magic was never the same after her lover died.

Just two years after the sacrifice her Uncle Elijah and his girlfriend Katherine, or as Elijah likes to call her Katerina, had gotten pregnant. They were all shocked and immediately scouted for answers. For the first time,they asked the witches for answers. What the answer was, they could have never prepared for. Apparently her grandmother, Esther, cursed Katherine to be able to have children.

At nine years old, Hope Mikaelson became a cousin.

The road wasn't easy for Katherine. Many enemies tried to kill her and the baby, it seemed like a never ending cycle. When the baby was born and brought into the world, the tiny little girl was in immediate danger. Hope felt sorry for her, the baby would never be able to experience a safe life.

Echo Kaylah Mikaelson was born as the world held its breath.

The last six years of Echo's life wasn't any better. Enemies hunting her down, targets on her back, she was never aloud to leave the house unless she had atleast two of her family members with her.

All the events led up to this one moment, the fire in the fireplace roaring and the darkened living room, all of her family sitting around on the couch or chairs, Hope can see the painting that her dad made her hanging up proudly on the walls. Times like this is where she missed Kaylah the most. Times where only she could lighten the room.

" Since Echo has been born she has had a target on her back and enemies of our doorstep," Started Elijah. The deep tone in his voice did nothing to conceal his rage, the suit clad vampire took a position on the leather couch, next to Katherine with there daughter in her lap.

" We have protected her and killed her anyone that has tried, but this threat, this threat is far more severe then ever." Elijah continued.

" A coven of exactly thirteen witches, a eight century old vampire, and some of our most powerful enemies have come together to try and kill her."

Hope swallowed. She can't imagine just how powerful the force going against them is.

" What are we going to do?"

Elijah's attention snapped to her. The intense stare in the dark oak eyes nearly froze her in place.

"We're going to do what we do best."

Hope could tell everybody was at the edge of there seats. Her family ready to wage a war against anybody that stood in there way.

" Were going to kill them all."

Hope could feel her eyes widen and her body tense.

" That's nearly a suicide mission." She said in disbelief, standing up from the stool she was sitting on.

" It's the only choose we have." Elijah answered back, matching her intensity. The fight for his daughter and blood ingraved in him.

" If we do this, if we fight, Kaylah's sacrifice would be in vain." Hope whispered. She knew that this was below the belt, the last line to stop them.

She could hear everybody swallow, and she could smell a little bit of salt at the mention of her name. She knew that her Aunt Rebekah had stated to cry.

" That's a risk we have to take." Her father spoke for the first time. He looked at her with his jaw clenched and his hands in fists. His tone was even, but was evident the anger.

Her father, Uncle Elijah, and Aunt Freya exchanged glances. Finally Aunt Freya spoke,

" Gather our allies, were going to war."

As the meeting ended with a somber tone, Hope slowly made her way towards her room with dread in her stomach.

When she reached her destination, she put a privacy spell on her room to make sure nobody would be able to listen in.

Hope picked up her phone and dialed the all to familiar number, anticipation curling in her stomach like fire.

As the person on the other line picked up the phone, Hope spoke before the person could respond.

" We need your help."

The person on the other side was silent, a rare thing. Finally, they responded a few minutes later.

" Do you fully understand what your asking me, Hope."

Hope swallowed and closed her eyes, then breathed in deeply. She clenched her jaw.

" I understand."

She could hear the person taking a deep breath through their nose, she could imagine them closing their ancient eyes.

" Then it's time for Aunt Kaylah to come home, don't you think."

And no matter how much dread settled in her stomach, Hope could feel the excitement flowing through the golden blood in her veins.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you would like to see. Thank you all for reading, it means so much to me. And so sorry for not updating sooner, I didn't know what I was planning for this chapter for awhile.**


	6. AN

Hi guys! * nervously chuckles* well it's been a long time. I am having unfortunate writers block and everything. Do any of you guys want to see something? Any ideas would be great.

Again I am very very very sorry for not updating for the past few months, thank you guys for all the support, I have seen the comments and the likes!! When I first started I literally thought nobody would see it!!! Thank you, all of you so so much!!!

I will post in the month of December. That is a guarantee, I don't know when, but I will.

Thank you, and so so sorry again

Nightingale04


End file.
